The New Guard
by Dat Angsty Teen
Summary: When a teenager takes the night guard job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the animatronics think it would be easy to take him out. But he isn't at all what they expected... (Bad at summaries lol. T for swearing and minor violence! Attempt at humor. Characters: OC, Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, possibly Goldie.)
1. Chapter 1

The lights of the pizzeria flicker lightly, when the door rattles. A teenager steps in and looks around the pizzeria with a flashlight.

That's their cue.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all awaken.

"Finally, the security guard's here," Freddy whispers. "Should someone tell Foxy?"

"Nah, he'll figure it out," Bonnie scoffs. "Now, where's the new guy? I wanna get 'em."

Chica looks through the cupcake camera. "Hmm… He's going in the office… Hey, he's a kid…! Well, not a _little_ kid, a teenager."

"Great." Freddy rolls his eyes. He isn't a fan of teens. He finds them annoying.

"Lighten up, Freddy. As soon as he sees us, he'll be screaming like a baby and running to his mom."

"I'm not so sure about that…" Chica mutters. "He looks fierce…"

"Pfft! Fierce? Nonsense."

"…He's carrying a knife in his pocket."

"…Uh…he could carry that…in case he finds…cake?"

"Mmm… Cake…"

"Guys, focus," Freddy says, sighing. "Now get ready."

Meanwhile in the office…

"Ugh, this is boring…" Link, the teenager, sighs. He sits on the chair and slouches. "…Guess I should check the stupid cameras or whatever…" He checks the cameras. He notices that the kitchen camera is simply static. "Greeeat, that one's broken… Hey, what are those things?" he says as he notices the animatronics as they sit in the storeroom.

The voice on the phone comes on. "Heey, buddy!"

"Don't call me that."

"…Um, just a little warning, those animatronics can get a bit feisty at night, so be careful."

"Do I look like a kid to you? You won't scare me that easily."

"…I'm serious, man."

"Whatever."

Link continues checking the cameras, when he notices something.

Bonnie isn't in the storeroom.

"Well, the rabbit must've fe- what the hell? The door's open…?"

"Told ya so."

"Shut up."

"…"

"Thank you. Now I'm gonna shut that door or something." He leaves the room.

"Wait, no no no…! Great, he's gone."

Chica notices Link leaving. "Is he literally making himself more vulnerable?"

"What do you mean?" Freddy asks.

"He just left the room."

"O.O Wait what?"

"Yeah."

Bonnie sees Link is gone. "O.O"

Link wanders the dark rooms of the pizzeria. "Hmm… It's pretty quiet… Now where's the store room?" he mumbles.

He sees Bonnie standing there. "…"

"…"

Link tilts is head. "Now, what are you doing outside of the storage room? C'mon, lets get you back there." He approaches Bonnie, who tries to grab Link. "Hey!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Bonnie shouts.

"…It can talk?"

"Duh, of course I can."

"…"

"Um, I mean, RAWR!"

"-_- Really?"

"…"

"Ok, you know what? How bout we just forget that happened and start over?"

"Uhhh… Ok?"

Link reaches his hand out. "I'm Link."

"…Bonnie." Bonnie just stares at his hand.

"…" Link puts his hand in his pocket. "Well, I'm gonna head back to the office, or whatever… It's too boring in there, though."

"If your bored, then why did you take this job?"

"My brother forced me to take it, also, I heard this place is creepy as hell at night. By the way, tell someone the camera in the kitchen is broken." He walks off, leaving a dumbfounded Bonnie.

"What the hell just happened?" Bonnie mutters as he walks back to Freddy, since Chica is now going after Link.

"…Well? Did you get the kid?" Freddy asks eagerly. Bonnie shakes his head, causing Freddy to give out a groan.

"He literally offered to shake my hand!" Bonnie exclaims. "SHAKE MY HAND, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"O.O seriously?"

"Yeah! And now that I got a good look at him, he's actually a bit…creepy."

"-_- He's a teenager. How the hell is he creepy?"

Chica approaches the office, where Link is right now. "Heheh… I'm gonna take him out…" she whispers.

She stands at the doorway. "Why hello there ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)."

Link gives her a look. "…"

"Hehe. Wanna grab some pizza, cutie?"

"Uhh…" 'What the hell is going on?' he thinks as he does a sweat drop.

"Hehe, come on, it won't hurt to grab some, will it?"

"No… It's just, I'm not that hungry…?"

Chica frowns. "Greeeeeat I woulda killed you either way." She lunges at him only to be thrown to the wall. "OW! T.T"

Link holds his knife to her face.

"…OK OK JUST HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

"-_- Fine." He throws her out of the office and closes the door.

"…Wait, did he scare me? Oh god, Freddy's gonna kill me…" she groans and drags herself to the storeroom, only to find that Freddy's gone. "Whew!" She wipes some imaginary sweat off of her forehead.

10% power left. This is Freddy's cue. He slowly walks down the halls, towards the office.

5%. Link is checking the cameras. "Hmm… Where's the bear? The bunny is in the party room, and the chicken is in the s- huh?" He notices the curtains of the Pirate's Cove are slightly open. An eye peeks out. "What the hell is that? Another animatronic?"

Everything goes black.

"Shit," Link mumbles. "Guess I have to do this the old fashioned way…"

He whips out a flashlight, when he hears and sees something.

Freddy is singing his song. Link looks at Freddy, silent and still.

The song then stops, and Freddy's eyes disappear.

"Huh?"

He hears footsteps approach him, when suddenly…

 _DING!_

Freddy stops in his tracks. 'It's already 6 AM!?' he thinks.

"Haha! 6 AM! I can finally go home and watch some TV, play some video games, and just relax!" He throws the flashlight onto the floor and shoves his hands in his pockets, walking out and doing a peace sign. "Peace!"

Freddy just stands there. "…Damn it." He drags himself to the stage and he gets ready, along with Bonnie and Chica.

"Looks like ya didn't manage to get him," Chica says.

Freddy rolls his eyes. "I'll get him next time…"

Link passes them and Freddy death glares him. Link pulls his hood over his head and mumbles something as he walks out.

 **Oh lawd the first chapter is done :O**

 **Btw, in case you haven't figured this out by now, this is my OC Link, not the one from LoZ. ;3**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. See you guys!**


	2. Bonnie Shall Fear De Guard

The second night arrives. Link enters the pizzeria, humming a bit. He glances at the clock. Five minutes until midnight. The janitors are still here.

"Oh, hey kid, sorry, but the place is closin' for the day," one said. He's a tall slim man that looks like he's in his mid 20's.

"Actually, I'm the night guard."

The man's eyes widen a bit before he shakes it off. "Good luck, then."

Link glances at the Pirate's Cove and decides to see what's in there. He peeks into the curtains and sees Foxy. "Huh?"

Foxy looks up. "Hm, ye te new night guard, eh?"

"Um, yeah…" Link replies.

"I see. Ye look different from te others, ye know."

"In what way?"

"I can see te bravery in yer eyes. Te others had fear."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Huh… Nice… Well, better get to the office. See ya around, Captain." Link chuckles.

Foxy chuckles. "Good luck out der, matey."

Link smiles and walks out and to the office.

Freddy has been lurking behind a box and pops up with a cat face. "I'm a master lurker :3."

"What?"

"Nothing :3."

"…Oookie… Well, ye better get ready."

"Oh no I don't :3. You like him, don't you?"

"Shaddap."

"Nope."

"-_- C'mon, matey, I don't like em' like dat."

"Whatever you saaaay :3." Freddy heads back to Bonnie and Chica.

"…"

XXX

Link sits in his chair. "Alright, let's see here…" He starts checking the cameras and flips his chair immediately. "BORIIIIIIIING." He walks out and sees Bonnie.

"Oh, its you again."

"No duh."

"Why do you even leave the office?"

"Because I need to stretch my legs." Link fiddles with his knife. Bonnie sees this as his chance.

He jumps at him, only to have a foot on him and a knife up to his face. Link glares down at him, growling.

"W-w-what the hell?!"

"Do that again…and you will regret it." Link's voice is grim and dark.

Bonnie is about to yell, but Link stops him. "Call for your friends, and they'll see you dead."

"Ok! Ok! I get it, you crazy psychopathic emo freak!"

"Heh, thanks for the compliment." Link walks away.

"…" Bonnie slowly stands up. "What. Just…"

"…Happened?" Freddy finishes his sentence. Bonnie jumps.

"DAH! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"Maaaagic." Freddy does some thing with his hands.

"…"

"…"

"…Oh yeah. I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Bonnie gets on his knees and starts bowing a bunch of times. "HE GOT THE BEST OF MEEEE!"

"...I know. Foxy said he's different from the others. Chica already knows, since I told her already."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Because I wanted to see how he was different."

"…DAMMIT FREDDY!"

":3 Heheh."

Bonnie rolls his eyes. "Ugh…"

"But now we know he's a psychopathic freak-show…"

"Just like that one guy…"

"Vincent was his name, I think."

"Yeah, him."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"AAH!" The two shriek and look at a laughing Link.

"Oh, man, I got you guys good!"

"D-don't scare us like that!" Bonnie stammers, hiding behind Freddy.

Link snickers. "Hey, scaring is fun."

"…What else do you find 'fun'?" Freddy asks.

"Video games, seeing people in fear, horror movies, suffering…"

"Geez…"

"What?"

"Nothing… Now, I'm gonna go over there now… Bye…"

The two run off. Link shrugs and walks back to his office.

XXX

Link's POV

Those animatronics act weird. Well, except for Foxy. He's pretty cool.

As I continue checking the cameras, I start humming songs by Panic! At The Disco.

"If it feels good,

Tastes good,

It must be mine,

Dynasty decapitated

You might just see a ghost tonight…"

I continue singing and checking the cameras. My foot taps the cold floor a bit.

I notice something at the camera looking at the Pirate's Cove. Foxy is peeking out, waving and smiling at the camera. I smile and chuckle.

Foxy's POV

I feel something looking at me.

The camera.

Link is looking through the camera right now, so I smile and wave at it, knowing Link will see it.

Bonnie's POV

Foxy's waving at the camera! What the hell! I notice this as I walk to the office. I then stare right at the camera in the room I'm in, hoping it will at least creep out the brat a little bit. I figure it wouldn't, but hey, better to try it out at least once.

Link's POV

I notice Bonnie is staring right at the camera. Trying to creep me out now, is he? Heh, that never works.

I switch cameras and see that Freddy is outside.

"Hello, child."

"Don't call me that," I growl.

"Ok, wolfie boy."

"What?"

"I don't know."

"…"

"…Anyway, as Foxy had stated, you seem different from the other guards."

"That's what I get for watching horror movies since I was three. Good times…"

"Ugh. Teenagers."

I roll my eyes. "Just go."

"Nope."

And just like that, the power goes out.

"Eh?"

 _CRASH!_ "Dammit! Stupid rock! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE."

"…"

"Um… Sorry… Epic fail…"

I sweat drop, and then the jingle plays. "Well, I guess the shift is over." I walk out, waving at Foxy on the way, who waves back.

"I'm serious you like hiiiim nudge nudge wink wink," Freddy says.

"Shaddap, laddie."

XXX

Jgbarlgharhga it's done *^*. I actually got it done. *^*.


End file.
